SleepStorm and Others
by Shruikan the Talking Pridelord
Summary: A Wednesday tales FanFic in which we ship Bluehart with a weird and possibly radioactive  Storm Angel


Thunder+Song Prologue Wind whispers through the Realm and there is lots of happiness. Because in the night, on the day of a lunar eclipse, a little Angel is born. Her type and name are unknown, but when she reaches a particular age…. They shall be shown. Four years later the little nameless Angel heard a scream and ran into her house. She sees that the floor is stained with blood, and realised with a start that her parents, a Song Angel called Littlecloud and a Storm Angel called Silverpoint, are lying dead….Her lamenting wail reaches all in the Realm, and for some strange reason everyone knows that someone has died.. The nameless, typeless she-Angel sat in utter despair, tears streaking her face. ``Mommy, Daddy…WHY? Why did you leave me? `` Just then a member of the Light Council walked over to her and said: ``My name is Dreamchaser. Little softwing, don`t worry. I`ll help you. Come with me….As for your name, you know your One Song name, but your given softwing name is Spirit…`` He lead her to a clearing where a music note, a thunderball, a flame, and an obsidian dagger hovered. The thunderball floated into Spirit`s hand. Ten years later… CH 1 Spirit ran outside and flew to her teacher Dreamchaser, who had adopted her and trained her in the ways of Sleep Angels. Spirit had been able to fight with a dagger, bow, or claws since she was four and her martial magic made enemies tremble. She knew Dreamchaser was proud. He had a new mission for her: "Go to the Hard World and do what you usually do, but 10 times more. Take a longfeather Sleep Angel with you. I can't go because I am not a Storm Angel, and cannot teach you everything. Finish with something big. Then return here." Spirit was overjoyed because she knew that when an Angel of any type was going to become a longfeather, they were supposed to take a longfeather of their type and go to the Hard World. And they had to do their special magic four times as hard as they usually did. Dreamchaser was a whitefire angel and couldn`t help her with this one. Spirit ran to her mom's friend's house. She knocked and the door opened. Darkeyes the female longfeather Storm Angel stood on the porch in her bathrobe with a towel around her hair and her toothbrush still in her mouth. As soon as she saw Spirit she said, through her toothbrush: "Hi, Shpirit! Longfeather tesht, I would ashume? Congratulationsh! Oh, if only Lithlecloud and Shilverpoint could shee you now! You are gonna be joining the Rashcalsh! Woo-hoo! Let`sh go and shee you make shome shweep magic! Make it enough to really drive the Council'sh dragon into the henhoush! You know you want to do shome shtuff like thish, right? Shince you have abilitiesh of your type AND inherited some of your mom'sh abilitiesh, you will be able to cause thundershtormsh, make animalsh invade houshesh….(maidenly sigh, choke on toothpaste, drop toothbrush) This will be a blast!`` Spirit looked forward to it too. After Darkeyes changed, because she didn`t look too intimidating in a bathrobe, the two talkative Angels flew to the Hard World. ``Say, Darkeyes, are we going to Larde? I heard a meat-made friend of my mom`s who ages as fast as we do and can conjure himself wings lives there. Must be 19 in our yrs. Lets make him some CHAOS! Maybe I should use lightning to fry off all his hair, including his eyebrows… Then I`ll use the One Song to get ants to invade his house.. Or maybe some scorpions… that`d be priceless! Then I can make his toaster come to life! Ah, yes…. The satisfaction! " Darkeyes laughed. "Well, yes. If the Council knew that of all of us, a pair of Storm angels started causing problems… well, we are in effect bringers of storms, and storms cause death, and this speeds up the process so… That is our excuse. Are you gonna join the Rascals, even though you aren't a Chaos Angel, or are you going to be a goody-goody brick-face Sleepy-wannabe? " Spirit blinked. "Goody-goody brick-face Sleepy wannabe? I have to say that one in front of Bluehart someday… they say he's still alive. I know they're all like, `he's a traitor` and all that flap, but hey, what difference does it make? Sleepies are dumb and their job is gruesome! But having one around grants you diplomatic immunity to the Council and their rants about releasing souls… sheesh. `don't release souls, that's the Sleep Angels` job!" Sheesh. Give us Storm Angels a BREAK! The occasional accidental-but-intentional stray lightning bolt doesn't hurt, does it? Rumble-butt doesn't care ALL that much, and he`s the epic oldest Storm Angel EVER!" "You are right. Hey, maybe we can put a whoopee cushion in his boxers once we are back, eh? An extra little something for our longfeather-to-be!" The pair went on in silence until they came across the strange mist that meant a Sleep Angel was near. The same mist could be used to judge the Angel's identity. "Hey," asked Spirit. "Is it me or does the mist have… BLUEHART written all over it?" Her aide answered, "Yup. I thought he'd done and carked it. Can I letcha in on a secret?" Her voice changed to a whisper. "He was my childhood sweetheart. And then he just started being mean when he became a longfeather… it is a VERY long story" "WHAT? HE WAS YOUR WHAT? " Spirit`s sharp voice change brought the mist to the point of vanishing in a poof and revealing something within. The something had hazy features and a grim look on its face. It took Spirit four seconds to find out it was (at least supposed to be) Bluehart. Either his voice was naturally the way it was, thought Spirit, or he shoved at least a brick down his throat. "Hey, it's been eons since I saw someone who doesn`t look at me like a lump of rotten sulphur… Bluehart`s the name and… old people dying in their sleep is my game. Don`t laugh, that`s about the only way mortals die these days. QUITE literally. As for my voice, don`t ask. It is a long story involving a ramp, a boat, and a set of water skis, as well as a soul that didn't wanna leave the Hard World." Darkeyes peeked out from her hiding spot behind an airplane, which was already starting to shake her off without any sign of noticing her. "Hiya….Blue. I sort of… missed ya. You know… the usual stuff…I… I… I….really wished everyone would quit talking about you like a stain on their bloody honour or something. " "Say no more, Dark-chan. I know I was sorta-kinda-really mean, and really power-hungry… but I hope you can forgive me… " "I forgive you… Blue…" At this Spirit backed away slowly, and said "OK do what you wanna do, I`m SO not a witness. I don`t wanna be forced to admit to the public that I saw a Storm Angel kissing some outcast guy I don`t even know. If you blame me for something that goes wrong I will run screaming.


End file.
